


A Rose By Any Other Name...

by RedButterfly (SmallRedRobin13)



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Sex, Names, Trans Female Boss, trans boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/RedButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and the Boss discuss names, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name...

Johnny Gat stormed into Matt’s area, while Matt wondered where he could run. He could tell from the look in the man’s eyes that Johnny was on a mission, and woe to those who tried to stop him. In the end, Matt opted to run for help, but before he could put his half-assed plan into action, Johnny seized him by the back of his jumpsuit and lifted him up, so they were eye-to-eye.

“I want to talk to you, Matt.” Johnny snarled, saying his name like a curse. Matt, to his everlasting shame, squeaked a little, in fear.

“Pleasedon’tkillmeI’msorry.” He blurted out, hoping to appease the man. Johnny looked unimpressed, even a little angry.

“It’s about Hex.”

Matt shivered. If Johnny wanted to ‘discuss’ Hex, he was in trouble. It wasn’t like Matt had upset or hurt Hex, quite the opposite, it was just that Johnny and the Boss, or Hex to her friends, were close, like Hex would risk everything for him. At least 50% of his free time was spend speculating whether the two were sleeping together or not. 4.3% of that time was spend wondering if he cared or not. On the bright side, if Johnny was going to kill him, it would be quick. Johnny, for the first time in Matt’s memory, took off his sunglasses and looked Matt in the eye.

“You break her heart, I break your neck like a twig.” He threatened, letting go of Matt. Matt dropped to the floor in an embarrassing heap, as Johnny dusted off his hands and strolled off. Matt just lay there for a second, trying to figure out what had just happened. Gathering his courage, Matt called after him,

“Speaking of Hex, you don’t happen to know her real name, do you?”

Johnny spun, walking away all the while,

“Of course I do, but I’m sure as Hell not telling you.”

 

Matt yawned as he stretched to find Hex curled up next to him, her black-purple anime-esque hair brushing against his own. He shifted, ever so slightly and she adjusted herself so she remained as close to him as she could. He repeated several times, only to find that she was determined to snuggle up to him no matter how much he shifted or tried to escape. Defeated, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, admiring her numerous, death-related tattoos. He also took the opportunity to study her face, now that it was black and purple makeup free. Her lips, free of raven black makeup, were only slightly visible against her skin and a quick study of her hair roots revealed her true hair colour. Blond. Her eyes, when she opened them, were also free of contacts, meaning they were a meadow green, not their usual amethyst purple.

“G’morning.” She hummed, finally de-tangling herself from him. Her grabbed her wrist and tugged her back, much to her amusement.

“Enjoyed yourself, did you?” She teased, seating herself on his lap.

“Yes, it was very… enjoyable.” He replied, kissing her on the cheek.

“I’m glad to hear it. Sleep well?”

“Not really, I was trying to figure something out.”

“Uh-huh. What?”

“Um… I was trying to figure out what your real name was.”

For a minute, Hex was a deer caught in monster-truck headlights.

“My name is Hex.”

“Yes, that’s what everybody calls you, but I doubt they let you change your name to that.”

“Maybe I was.”

“I don’t think so. Why won’t you tell anyone?”

“Because… once someone knows your real name… they have power over you!”

“Bullshit. Hex, please tell me the truth.”

“Because… my real name is terrible.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“My real name is Destiny Morald.”

“It’s that bad.”

“I told you so!”

“Seriously? Destiny Moralled?”

“Yes. Destiny Morald.”

"Why?"

"I was drunk when I got it changed. Thought it was funny."

“Now I’m not surprised you want to be called Hex.”

“It suits me better. It also referenced my favourite childhood comic.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, ‘Children Of Olympus’. Hex was a witch who fought alongside the daughter of Zeus. Her real name was Debbie Crossglen and at one point, she used her powers to turn back time with the help of Freeze, a guy who could stop time in order to save the son of Hades.”

“Wow. And you were annoyed by my Nyte Blayde obsession.”

“Hex, my dear Matt, is a total badass. Did Nyte Blayde ever help a freaking demigod kill her own grandfather to stop him from destroying the world!? Does he have a sister that can duplicate herself?! Does he have abilities granted to her by Hecate after he returned an ancient Olympian relic!? I think not!” Hex exclaimed, while Matt looked impressed,

“How did you know all that?”

“I’ve read the all the comics five times! I needed something to do during those presidential meetings!”

Matt shook his head in disbelief, before kissing her to grind her tirade to a screeching halt. She twisted and kissed him back, before leaning back onto the bed.

“No. He doesn’t. Although I think he does kill a vampire equivalent of a God during episode.”

Hex rolled her eyes as he leaned on top of her.

“So, are we getting up now?” He asked, brushing away a stray strand of hair.

“Nah. Let’s stay here. It’s still pretty early anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Children Of Olympus is purely fictional. It is not part of the Saints Row Universe. Any likeness to anything is purely coincidental.


End file.
